renegade
by Skullsugar
Summary: Since Chell has escaped the facility, Wheatley must find a new labrat to play with. He didn't expect his new "toy" would be so hard to tame...     Wheatley/ OC
1. Alice

The pressure in his chest builds within every second. This indescribable "itch" increases as the AI eyes shuffled threw the old data of the previous test subjects. He was sure that they were all dead. He could have sworn that not to long ago.

Chell, that overweight orphan, seemed to have been his last lab rat. But since that smelly mute human found her way to escape, he has to find something else to cure his "itch". He was somewhat glad she has left. She never even deserved his attention! He has always been so good to her and how does she repay him? First she bosses him around, never having even a thanking gesture left for him. Like that was not enough itself, she plotting against him with that "potato" and planning his downfall. Tacking her sweet bloody time completing test he has worked so hard on to create for her. Selfish and hateful she was!

He continued searching with raging stares at the subjects current situations.

"Expired, expired, expired, expired…."

His palms began to get sweaty, yet his eyes were stapled on the huge screen in front of his core. It became worse for him every moment, beginning to think he will die if he won't find a cure. He bit his lip desperately, only seeking for one subject. Only one little worthless humans life.

"Expired, expired, expired, expired, expired, FUNCTIONING!"

He stopped and stared at the profile with disbelieve. Is this it? Is this really a surviving test subject resting in a relaxation-center? His blue eyes narrowed behind his glasses and read through the subjects documents.

Alice Griffen. female. 160 cm tall. Weight 104 lb.

There seemed nothing to be wrong with her functioning. She had no abstract allergies. She will be perfect! And this time, oh yes! This time he will not make the same mistakes like he did with that Chell. This time HE will be the boss. He will show how bloody massive he REALLY is! No more games.

As he continued his seeking for more information of his survived subject, though there was a space were her birth date and age should have been sectioned, was clear. He didn't break his head over it though, what was important now was getting her through testing as soon as possible. He didn't know how long he could still handle the intense pressure.

Her dark eyes fluttered open as she herd a voice.

"Hello? Hellooo? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

The girl who was laying in the bed shot upwards, leering with suspicious eyes around the room. Nobody was there except her. But how-?

"Ah! Your awake! This is quite a relief, really! I actually worried that you were also dead like the rest."

She then found the source of the voice, in a corner on see ceiling. It was a speaker echoing throughout the room.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You also SPEAK! This brilliant, just brilliant! Really, I'm glad you have no brain damage that caused you incapability to speak. You are bloody perfect!"

Her brows narrowed together. What was going on here? Where was she? Who was HE?

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Her voice was firm and blunt.

"Oh, pardon! Where have I left my manners?"

Suddenly there was load mechanic noise of metal shuffling against eachother. She instinctively looked above her as she saw the plates of the ceiling moving apart and letting a TV screen sink infront of her. She jerked away as the screen approached into its position, her back pressed against the wall behind her. She stared at the screen carefully yet with aggression, having no idea what could be awaiting her.

The TV so suddenly turned on.

The was a man sitting in a chair, blond messy hair hanging carelessly over his forehead. His cold eyes stared at her with a smile. And were those… wires and cables attached to his back?

As the camera turned on from his on her his smile fainted into a slight awe. She looked quite young. She was possibly even too young to participate as a test subject. Possibly 17 or 18. Her eyes were round and dark and bronze ringlets fell over the orange material of her jumpsuit. Freckles were spread over the pale skin of her cheeks and nose.

He adjusted his glasses shaking of his thought before speaking and smiling back at her.

"My name is Wheatly and I run this place. You can consider me as your boss or master. You are a test subject, property of the Wheatly laboratories. So in other words, you are MY test subject and you will complete tests for me for the rest of you life. Doesn't that sound fun? No need to thank me! We should get started as soon as possible!"

The door of the relaxation-center room suddenly flew open, an elevator waiting for her.

She though didn't move , and continued staying on the same spot, glaring at him in disbelief.

Wheatly blinked wondering, yet kept his smile up. The pressure and itch increased.

"What are you waiting for? All you have to is go through the door and enter the elevator. It's real simple! Just move forward and—"

"I know what you want me to do, I'm not stupid." She cut him off with a harsh voice.

She glared at him, not moving. He blinked again, his jaw slightly open in surprise.

"Uh-umm… Then why aren't you goi—"

"Because I don't want to do your stupid tests! I want to go home!"

He simply did not understand. Why wouldn't she want to comply to this simple request? It wasn't like he was forcing her off of a bridge. And why was she being so rude to him? What has he ever done to her? How dare she cut him off multiple times and call his tests stupid? His tests weren't stupid, they were brilliant! Who does she think she is?

His stare in awe slowly turned into a serious grim. He wasn't sure how long he could handle the itch much longer.

"A stubborn one we have here, I see. Believe me! Been there, done that. I am not going to take on another one like you! So if you know what is best for you, you will comply in completing my test! Is that clear?"

She did not yet reply and continued standing there with no motion.

"I am not going! And you can't make me!"

There was a moment of silence., until a grin started to form on his lips.

"I wouldn't be to sure, luv."


	2. Mr Nice guy

Alice glared at him with fierce. The silence seemed song long to him that he couldn't handle it. His hands shivered and he almost couldn't take the "itch" any longer. It felt like he needed something desperately that he couldn't cure. Like something that was eating him from the inside. And now this girl was refusing to do what he was saying? That's not the way he was going to handle this in Wheatley laboratories! He has changed and it seems that the "Mr. Nice-guy" tour didn't make any progress on her. He just simply stared at her for a couple more minutes, still with a firm delightful smirk on his face that made the human female feel quite insecure in some way. But she didn't obviously seem to care all so much and continued standing there frozen and glaring back at the monitor.

Why do humans have to be so difficult?

Finally though, he broke the silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider, Alice…?"

"No! I don't even know how I ended up here, so I am not going to participate as you stupid lab rat!" she hissed back at him.

Wheatley took of his glasses and stroked his hair over his head, sighing in disappointment.

"And I really thought you were a smart one…"

His cold blue eyes caught her sight.

"Because you ARE my lab rat!"

Suddenly she hears another shifting of plates and metal and the monitor shifted itself back into its original position until a metal claw took its place.

Alice stared at the large robotic claw that expanded and started reaching out for her. A growl started to build in her chest in anger as swifted away, avoiding the claw that tried to snap at her.

"Oh no you won't!"

He said smiling.

Suddenly another claw on the other side of the room appeared and both of the metallic objects started to corner her. He smirked, adjusting his glasses onto his nose.

Her palms went sweaty and she ran out of ideas.

When her back hit the wall, she gave a quick glace behind her. She looked back smirking at the claws before elbowing the curtains behind her, hard and the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

His eyes suddenly widened with surprise.

"No…you're not seriously going to-"

She girl jumped out of the window right before the claws snapped wildly at her on Wheatley's command.

He stared at his monitors, frozen. A mixture of anger and guilt built within him and he slammed his tight fists onto the keyboards.

"That bloody moronic girl…"

He thought for a moment as he stared at his monitors showing him the outside of the relaxation-center. He watched the girl fall down, headed to the concrete ground before she landed on her long-fall boots, without injury. She straightened her slim body, started walking on the defunct plates beneath her that had dark green ivy and moss growing in between the spaces. As she walked through one of the halls, that didn't seem to be a test chamber, she eyed the red camera on the ceiling that followed her every move. One of her eyebrows raised before she took a step back and then forward again, finding that the red-eyed camera was focusing on her and only moving when she did.

She sighed in annoyance.

"You just got to be kidding me…"

She reached down to pick up a piece of rubble from one of the broken plates. She glared at the camera defiantly.

Wheatley gazed into her dark, nearly black eyes as she threw the metal piece at the camera.

He blinked before he narrowed his eyes as one of his monitors turned into a blank screen, letters crossing it that said "Error: Defective camera."

He veared away, resting his palm onto his forehead, brushing his thick blond hair back.

No. She isn't moronic at all. She is much smarter and more stubborn than he thought.

000000

She breathed heavily, glaring at the destructed camera, watching sparks spray from it and twitch.

She wasn't stupid at all, no. She was smart enough to not comply to his tests. She was smart enough to not give him that pleasure and be obedient to his wishes. She did not belong to him or anyone. She was not a "thing".

She sat down then, being sure that she wasn't watched and slowly took off her orange jumpsuit and threw it in the corner. Underneath she had a blue tight tank-top layered with another white tank-top. She carefully read the letters on it.

"Aperture laboratories…?" She noticed that the blue tank-top ran over her legs as tights and stopped at the middle of her thigh, so it was rather a body suit. Alice ran her hand over the faint blue fabric. It was rough and resistant but fit perfectly to her body.

The bright orange jumpsuit was not a good thing to wear if she wanted to escape out of this rotten place. It stood out with its vivid color, and it was too big for her anyhow, so it would have been in her way ether way.

She looked around and picked up a few more rubble pieces to destroy cameras with. After all, she wasn't sure how much control that guy had over this place, though she was sure she would have a chance to decrease it.

000000

What was he suppose to do? She was his only living test subject he could find on his database.

His body was tensing and trembling. This pressure, this need…. This stupid wicked "itch". It killed him. It felt like it was really killing him! He needed a relief. He needed to be "solved"! And that girl will do it whether she likes it or not!

…

Yes.

Yes, he was going to find her and get her back. She will do what he says, even if he has to make her.

His body trembled, until he sobbed silently. Though it increased into a dark chuckled before a twisted grin played on his face.

Oh yes, even if he has to hurt her.


	3. the exit

"_Alice, what is wrong?"_

"_Something… happened."_

"_What has happened, Alice?"_

"_Somebody… just died."_

"_Who has died, Alice?"_

"… _I did."_

She suddenly shot her eyes open, her lungs longing for air in a gasp. She panted staring up and the far away ceiling before achingly straightening her body into a sitting position. She ran her fingers through her curly hair before wiping pearls of sweat off her forehead.

"Stupid dream…" she grumbled to herself before standing up grunt and leaned against one of the walls. Every little sound she made, echoed throughout the endless hall. Or at least that's what it seemed since every fifty feet ahead was too fogged to see the destination clearly.

It's been two day's now that she has escaped out of the relaxation center.

On her search for an exit, she has found a variety of random drawings on concrete walls in the underground of Aperture but also seen some in the wrecked and ruined test chambers. The last one she has seen was a tenacity scale on a wall, saying in notes that the test subject named Chell was stubborn and shall never be tested. When she passed it she gave her eyes a roll, snorting: "Somebody obviously didn't have enough paper to draw on…"

Though Alice was always happy too find one of the artworks, since she also found some full cans of beans and water gallons around them.

At least she wouldn't starve to death here.

She blinked, staring at the ground for a few long seconds before pushing herself of the wall and took one foot after the other, longing to see what awaits her over the plume of fog.

"Hellooo~"

She flinched at the sudden loud voice, filling the halls. Her eyes shuffled all around paranoia, trying to find the source.

"Hehehe… I know you can hear me."

She stopped narrowing her eyes as she recognized the voice from the AI, and she found the source being a speaker above her head.

A low chuckled left his lungs.

"So love, how have you been these last forty nine hours, twenty three minutes and thirty four seconds since the last time we've spoken? Yes, I have even caculated the seconds! Am I just not brilliant? So, are you having a good time roaming throughout my palace?"

There was something different about his voice though.

Could he really tell if she was there or not? Or would she give it away by speaking back to him? She didn't want to take a chance, even though the fury to snap back a snotty comment burnt within her stomach.

"Hm, cat got your tongue love? You should use those lovely vocal chords you have, because you're starting to remind me of someone that I dearly hate."

Not moving an inch she stood there, unsure what to do next. She was starting to question this place more then ever, especially that Wheatley guy. He said that he runs this place, but he certainly did not seem like the kind of person who would be given a leadership. Dear lord, she didn't know if he was even human!

She looked up again at the speaker, wondering if she should say something. Alice wanted to so badly. She was angry, frustrated! She didn't know how she ended up in this place! She couldn't even think of the last memory she had. She hated what has happened. She hated what is happening. She hated him.

"I hate you." She said finally in a silent hiss.

"Ah! There we go, wasn't that hard now, wasn't it?" He said with glee, obviously ignoring the fact of _what_ she said "So, since I am certain that I have your attention, love, I want you to listen to me."

She sighed and continued walking. He didn't know where she was. Though she had to keep her eyes open. She didn't what he could be hiding up his sleeve.

" Alright then. I was going to make you an offer. I mean, you do want your freedom, correct?"

Alice stopped, his words echoing in her head. Her eyes were wide. _Freedom?_

"So, to get to the point. I want you to solve one little task for me. It's easy, really! All you have to do it solve one tiny little test for me and I will let you go! You will be completely free and can roam up on the surface, and do the stuff you humans do when they're not testing."

She continued walking down the hall, listening to him carefully. She couldn't trust him. Never. She hated him.

"I know we didn't have the best start, you and me. And I apologize on my part. But I think that we can leave our differences behind and work together on this, don't you think?"

She continued walking, her awed expression turned into her usual firm grim.

"Why should I trust you?"

She didn't hear him for about a minute. Before she suddenly heard him sigh.

"Listen, there is only one way to the surface, only one way to your bloody freedom. And that is in my lair. I'm looking at the elevator right now, in fact. If you think you can find any other path, you are wrong. If you think you can surpass me, you are wrong again. I am making you a great offer right now, Alice. I could just let you starve to death, to be honest."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Listen here, love! I ask the questions. Do you accept the offer or not?"

Alice though for a long few moments about his offer, and continued walking, the thick plume of fog around her dissolving as she came closer to something ahead. She narrowed her eyes, forgetting about what Wheatley was babbling about. It was a door. As she came closer she noticed that there were words on it.

"Are you still listening to me? Hey!"

She ignored him, slowly picking up her speed. She stopped in front of the door, reading.

_Emergency Exit_

Her eyes widened and a smile brightened on her face. She made it. She was going to be free.

"Hey! Make up your mind now, or else I will let my offer drop."

Alice grinned. " I don't need you're stupid offers. You are an idiot and a much bigger idiot to think that you could trick me. I found the exit myself! You are just straight up _moronic!_"

There was no reply from him for a long few second.

"I see…"

His voice was deep whisper, somewhat creepy. She didn't care though. No, not one bit. All she wanted was to get out of this facility. _Freedom._

She then grabbed the nob of the door and yanked it open with all her might. She ran out blindly, hearing a sudden childlike voice.

"Target acquired."

After that moment she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her mind went black, while she felt a sharp pain on her waist and arm. A numb pulsing was in her ear.

"Are you still there?


	4. moron

She gritted her teeth in agony, and as she opened her eyes when she had a painful and constant thud in her head. Everything around her was blurry. How long has she been out? She didn't have time to think about things like that now. What really mattered was that she kept moving, even if she was under pain.

Slowly she tried to straighten herself, but yelped as the pain in her ribs and arm struck her, and fell back into place. She breathed heavily, her body shuttering from the shock. She raised her hand and gently ran her fingers over the aching part of her side. She flinched her hand back, as her wounds immediately stung. She cracked her eyes open again to look over as her wounds. She raised her brows. Bandages were wrapped around her chest and her arm. But when..?

"Brilliant! You're awake… I thought you would be gone for good, love."

Alice froze. It wasn't a speaker somewhere attached to the wall that she heard. She turned her head to where the voice came from.

And there he sat on a large seat. His blond hair brushed back neatley, his glasses reflecting the light of the several running monitors around him. Besides the artificial light the computer screens were providing, the room was completely dark. He didn't move, staying in his seat patiently.

Alice stared at him, not moving a muscle, as if he wouldn't take notice of her if she did so. Though as he suddenly raised his arm to say something, Alice flinched back, pushing herself painfully a few feet away from his presence.

Wheatley raised his brows, frozen from her unexpected reaction. He watched her as her chest rose and fell in the speed of a rabbits heart, though her glare sat on him dangerously. There was a long silence between them before Wheatley started to chuckle silently.

"Scared of 'ol Wheatley, aren't you love? I see how it is." He gave her a reassuring smile, gentle in some way.

Of course she would be intimidated or even scared of someone like him. She had no idea of what he was capable of. And since she was wounded in someway, she had no idea what he was going to do to her. The only thing she knew was that he ran this facility, some sort of laboratories.

"Though you shouldn't move to much, or your stitches will rip, and I will have to do the work all over again. Now we don't want, now do we?"

Before she knew, he stood up from his chair, approaching her slowly. Alice immediately forced herself further away, to gain a safety distance. Though Wheatley smirked, waving his hand to the side as then suddenly a functional plate from the ground raised up to create a wall against Alice's back, preventing her from resisting him.

As he still came closer, Alice finally barked at him at the top of her lungs.

"Come only _one_ step closer, and I will tear you apart!"

He stopped, only two feet in front of her, smiling down on her.

"Oh, is that so? Don't you find it a little risky to say? I mean, you can't even find you're stand love."

He crouched down in front of her extending his hand towards her to touch her long ringlet hair.

"I would also consider about and any moves you are planning against me, becau-AH! AAH LETGOLETGOLETGO!"

Alice bit his hand hard before she let go, kicking his in the stomach with a force that sent him flying to the floor. Alice brightened up inside, having a feeling of triumph, though still glared at him seriously.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again, moron!"

It seemed like his head was spinning as his core was suddenly filled with painful data. He raised his hand, watching thick black liquid gushing out of the cuts of his artificial skin. Alice cringed at the look of it, and came to the conclusion that he was not human after all. She gave a quick glance around the dark room, looking for some kind of escape or shelter.

Turning her head back to see if he was still in the corner, Wheatley was crouched down in front of her, only inches away from her face. Gasping, Alice jerked back, pressing herself harder against the plate. Before she could grab hold of the situation to think of something to do, he has grabbed both of her arms, pinning them on the plate, next to her head, restraining her. She struggled, yelped, growled and naming him the most awful names she could think of, but there was no use in anything she did. After a few minutes, her tensed arms loosened in his hard grip, and she looked at him panting. She came to the conclusion that it had no use, and she had to wait for a better opportune. His glowing blue eyes were fixed on her with an undefinable expression on his face.

"You called me it again… haven't you, _my love?"_

Alice curled her brows, not completely understanding what he meant. A twisted grin formed on his lips and he swiftly held her arms with one tight fist, extending the other hand under her chin, tilting it up. She though quickly jerked her face away from him before he then grabbed her chin firmly, forcing her to look at him.

"You know… I find the term _moron_ to be quite insulting, since in fact, I am nothing like a moron. You called me this already twice, and if I hear it again, I will most likely have to teach you how to behave…"

He let his hand slide down to her neck, surprisingly gentle. Alice shuttered under his touch, in anger. Nobody would tell her what to do, no. Not even this monster!

"And believe me, dear. You will not enjoy it…"

Alice opened her lids, her large dark eyes piercing his own.

Wheatley's face flinched all of the sudden, his eyes squinting. He reached his hand out to his face, wiping a warm, sticky liquid out of his face. She has spat in his face. And she loved it. A smirk of victory formed on her lips.

"…so you think this is funny, huh?"

He glared at her viciously, his eyes wide open while his fingers locked into the hair on the back of her hair, pulling down hard. She shrieked, starting struggling against his arms.

"Listen here, _love. _I will kill you if you won't behave."

She tried to suppress her whine, as she her teeth were pressing against each other in pain. It was still not enough to shut her up though.

"I won't ever do a thing you say! Your not my father!"

Wheatley grinned at her with a creepy delight.

"Then I suggest you start calling my _daddy!"_


End file.
